Baby's, Reunions and Never-Ending Love
by evildragon503
Summary: Follow Up of Slushies, Dumpsters and True Love One couple is trying to get a baby, the other is broken up. Reunions with old friends, meeting new friends, old drama and new threats and Never Ending Love in a new city.
1. 01 Prolog I Do

01 "I Do"

Kurt took a deep nervous breath. He could do it. Just repeating what the priest said and a simple yes I Do at the right time.

For the fourth time he straightened his tie.

The decision to marry hadn't been on the whim. He and his lover had spent weeks and months discussing it. Why was he so nervous then?

"Relax bud" said Kurt's dad behind him. Kurt smiled at Burt. He was glad he got to spend the most important day of his life with his dad. A few years ago Burt had been diagnosed with cancer but like a miracle he had survived the fight against it. The doctors had said it was unlikely that the tumor would return but Kurt had been…and still was afraid he would lose his dad.

"He's going to show up" said Burt with a wink.

"He's just as nervous as you are" said Finn, his brother and best man.

"I know" answered Kurt and waved at Santana and Amelia a few rows back.

"It's just I am…"

He fell silent because his fiancé had appeared at the end of the room. His dark hair was longer than it had been when Kurt had first met him and his golden eyes were a little teary. He wore a black suit, in contrast to Kurt's white one.

As he walked down the hallway, the guest turned quiet. Some even had tears rolling down their cheeks, although the ceremony had not even started yet.

As his minutes-to-be-husband finally stood next to him, Kurt took his hand.

"You look amazing" said Kurt softly and kissed his fiancés hand.

The answer was a huge smile. Clearly he was even more overwhelmed than Kurt.

"Ready?" asked Kurt and smiled.

"I think so" answered Blaine and together they turned towards the priest and the start of a new adventure.

* * *

**This story is the follow up of **

**_Slushies, Dumpster and True Love_  
**

**If you want you can read it on its own**

**but to understand certain things I would advice to read _Slushies, Dumpsters and True Love_ first. **


	2. 02 The weekly Coffee Club

**Warning: slight German and Tom Criuse bashing (Sorry, fellow Germans)**

* * *

02 The weekly Coffee Club

Three years later…

Kurt was staring at the coffee machine, daring it to hurry up. Kurt had long figured out that their machine hated him. Whenever Blaine wanted coffee, he pushed a button and had a nice hot cup of it almost instantly. When Kurt tried it on the other hand, was either no more water in it or it would shut itself down completely.

"You son of a bitch" he cursed and threated the yellow plastic machine. "If I don't have my coffee in the next two seconds I'm going to throw you on the dumping ground."

"Maybe you should stop hurting its feelings" said a voice behind him.

"This thing hurts my feelings too" Kurt snarled without looking at his husband. He pushed repeatedly the button but instead of the salvation in from of coffee, boiling hot water came out.

"Oh for the love of… That's it! We buy a new one" said Kurt angrily and glared at the yellow devil.

He heard a sigh and then Blaine was at his side. HE grabbed a new cup and only pressed one button and there came the coffee.

"See?" he said. "We don't need a new one. Kae works just fine."

He handed the cup to Kurt and smiled.

"Kae? You gave the thing a name?"

"Blaine's smile turned sly. "Sure Kae is short for Kurt's archenemy. It seems fitting, doesn't it?"

Kurt glared at his husband but laughed.

"Oh you think you are so funny" he snapped playfully.

"I know I am honey"

Just then there was an angry hiss, followed by an excited bark and a tom cat sprinted into the room and jumped on Kurt's lap. Only seconds after a black dog came barking through the door into the kitchen.

"Ruby! Sit girl" Blaine shouted and the black dog, Ruby, walked over to him and sat down infront of him. The idea to been taken on a walk or given a treat was enough to forget the cat … for now.

"Right. That's enough" said Kurt, while trying to calm the cat down. "We are never ever dog-sit for Am and Layla again."

"Come on. Ruby is not that bad" said Blaine. He bended down and petted Ruby's head. "No you are a sweetheart. Why don't we go on a walk?"

An excited bark and a wagging tail was the answer.

"See?" smirked Blaine.

"No, she is hunting Misha through the entire house. It's not good for him. Look how thin he has become" said Kurt and held up their cat, so Blaine could have a look at him.

Misha was a 8 year old calico cat and from the local animal shelter in Greenwich.

Misha had been a few month's old when people from the shelter had found him and his siblings in a trash bin. Once in the shelter the other cars had picked on him and they had to keep him separated from others. He had dad a few owners but everyone had brought him back. Some had found out they were allergic to cats, others had been so old they had died after a year or two.

Differently said the cat had had extremely bad luck in his past.

It had been pure luck that the Hummel-Anderson's had turned up at the animal shelter. At first Kurt had wanted to get a cat from a private breeder but Blaine had insisted if they needed to get a cat, they would choose one from the shelter.

They had visited the shelter on a Monday and by Friday Misha had come home with them.

This had been two years ago.

"He looks fine" said Blaine without really looking at Misha. "Amelia comes today and picks Ruby up anyway."

"About time" mumbled Kurt quiet enough so only Misha could hear him and ruffled the cat's fur.

"When do you have to be in the studio today?" he asked out loud, as Blaine took the leash from the counter.

"I am not going. Bobby said he does not need me today" answered Blaine.

Bob Glover was a music producer from New York and Blaine's boss.

During their time in college Blaine had played a small gig in an even smaller club and Bob had been there. After the gig Bob had asked Blaine to come to his studio and sing a few songs but Blaine had refused. He had said he may love to sing but he didn't want to be a professional singer. Bob had said he would not want to waste such a talent and had offered Blaine a job as his assistance and right hand. Of course Bob still asked Blaine once a week if he hadn't changed his mind by any chance but the answer was always no.

"But I agreed to help Mrs. Summers with her lessons today" continued Blaine.

Kurt looked at him confused.

"Lisa Summers? You know her. She is the music teacher from the local middle school."

"Oh yeah. I remember" answered Kurt absentmindedly. "Wasn't she the one who, after drinking nearly all of bowl at our party, complaint loudly over the government and how aliens are real?"

"Well yes." Blaine hesitated in attaching the leash to Ruby's collar. "I admit she is a bit strange but she is also nice. She asked if I could teach her classes how to play the guitar."

"Should be a nice change for them. Instead of government conspiracy theories they get to enjoy real music" said Kurt while rolling his eyes. Now that he remembered Mrs. Summers, he also remembered that he did not like her.

Actually there were a lot of strange people in their neighborhood.

Their direct neighbor for example. Andrew Firestone was an elderly guy who still believed that they were at World War II and kept hissing the American flag every morning. When Kurt and Blaine had first moved to Greenwich he had even played a trumpet while doing so. But after an ugly fit from Kurt and a mumbled "This guy is worse than the Germans", he had not done it again.

Although Kurt was sometimes really annoyed with his neighbors, he would put up with them any day, only for their house.

The small house at 3 Gerry Street, Greenwich, Connecticut had belonged to Bob originally. It had been a present for his late wife Gloria but unfortunately had been killed by a truck who's driver hadn't paid attention. It hadn't been pretty and Kurt was sure that Bob still had nightmares about the day he had to identify his wife.

Overwhelmed by grief Bob had offered his house to a ridiculously low price to Kurt and Blaine who gladly took it.

It wasn't the typical Greenwich mansion but the Hummel-Anderson's hadn't want that anyway. The Victorian styled house had room for Kurt and Blaine and maybe a visitor or two.

With a huge garden and a short walk to the sea it was perfect for them.

"Yeah well" Blaine shrugged but smiled. "I am taking Ruby for a walk now. Will you still be there when I come back?"

"Don't think so" said Kurt and petted Misha one last time before getting up.

"Our intern is coming today and Olivia is on vacation. I like Anthony but I don't trust him to deal with the intern by himself. I don't want the girl to get the shock of her life during her first day."

Blaine snorted amused. He knew that Anthony could give daunting first impression if he wanted to.

"After making sure the girl won't run away, I am meeting with the girls so I should be home by 6 or 7 o'clock."

"Am said she is trying to be here by 5. So if you really could make it back by 6 Am an me could cook diner and we all could catch up" suggested Blaine.

"Sounds good but I can't promise. You know the New York traffic" said Kurt with a sigh.

"You could go early. Honestly you guys meet up every week. Nothing so exciting happens in a week that you guys need 4 hours or more to discuss it" joked Blaine which earned him a hard look from his husband.

"You wouldn't understand."

* * *

Blaine would never understand, Kurt thought as he walked through the Union Square Park.

The Coffee Shop where he and his friends had their weekly meeting was just around the corner.

But honestly Kurt would never expect him to.

Sighing he pushed open the door to his favorite coffee shop and as soon as he did a woman yelled his name "Kurt! Over here."

He looked over and saw two of his friends already there.

With a nod to the barista, Cindy who smiled brightly at him, he walked over to his friends. Nearly every barista in the Coffee Shop knew the orders of the 5 friends by heart.

"Hey lady's" greeted Kurt and sat down at the table.

"Hey Kurt" said the straw blond woman and smiled. Her name was Sasha and by she was all means of the word a wallflower. In the beginning of their weekly meeting she had been too shy to even say her coffee order to the barista but Kurt liked her. She was always there when he needed someone to talk to. She was a great friend.

"How's the hobbit, Ladylips?"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Blaine is doing fine, thanks for asking Satan."

Santana Lopez smirked softly. She had changed a lot since high school. She didn't laugh easily anymore and her eyes looked sad almost every day. Only when she was at the Coffee Shop, you saw part of her old self.

Kurt and the rest of the girls were sure this change had to do with Amy, Santana's girlfriend. But every time they tried to talk about it with her, she blocked them with a single "Amy and I are fine. It's just stress."

"Where are the other two?" asked Kurt as Cindy brought his cappuccino.

"Lana texted me earlier that she may not make it. She had to change shifts with a colleague" informed Sasha Kurt.

"Damn it" said Kurt. "What about Brooke?"

"I think she is still…at work" answered Santana and sighed.

"Everything alright?" asked Sasha concerned.

"It's just the studio" she explained. "This Pietro guy I told you about. The one who cannot sing and dance wants another chance. He's been calling me for 3 days straight now."

"Why can't you just accept him in your class? It's more money" said Kurt.

"It's not about the money" said Santana dull. "Since Lady Gaga booked our dancers for her comeback tour, everybody wants to get into the course."

"I don't get your problem here. You really complain that you have too many customers" said Kurt and looked at Sasha for back up but she just shook her head.

"I am not complaining. What I wanted to say was that I have a reputation to maintain now. If I let people like this guy in, it wouldn't look good" explained Santana.

What about a second course where everybody could go?" asked Sasha shyly. "You know. To have fun only?"

"I thought about that too but Amy does not like the idea very much."

"I thought it was your studio" said Sasha which earned her a dark look from the Latina.

"You know perfectly well that it was her father who have me the money to build the studio" she said a bit harshly.

"And she is my girlfriend" she added.

"Sorry" said Sasha in a small voice.

"Leave Sash alone Satan" snapped Kurt. "She has nothing to…"

"You don't know what just happened!" a voice suddenly shouted behind them. Surprised they turned around and saw an overly excited Brooke standing in the door. Her long black hair was a little out of place but still looked fabulous. She had three or four Channel bags which clearly was a sign that she indeed had been working.

Brooke's job, according to her, was shopping. She spent the whole day walking down the streets and used her credit card till it broke down.

On her days off which happened two or three times a week she relaxed from her work days at a spa or nail studio.

Other than Sasha who had to fight tooth and nail to survive some months, Brooke's daddy, although she was 27, paid her everything.

Mr. Jernigan Senior was the boss of a big computer company. He could afford it.

"You won't believe what just happened!" she said and rushed over to them. She dropped her shopping bags onto the empty chair, Lana's chair & snapped her finger sat the barista.

"Right. You guys remember this Tom Cruise guy? The one from this ancient ridicules action movie?" she asked but before anyone could answer she continued. "I just met him at the mall. He has turned so old. White hair and all."

She grabbed her cup from Cindy without a single look or thanks. Cindy looked rather annoyed.

"But that's not the best part. He came over to me and asked me for me. Tom Cruise asked me for money! Me!"

Kurt nodded to show he was still with her. That's about the only thing one can do when Brooke was talking.

"I fell so sorry with him for sinking so low" Brooke said and looked extremely pleased with herself rather than sorry for the ex-actor.

"Anyway, that's when I finally could use the one sentence from the Italian course I remember. _No, I don't give you my money, idiot._"

She laughed but the other three only smiled.

Oh yes, the Italian course, Kurt thought. The reason why they met every week for 2 years now.

Why Kurt and Santana had wanted to learn Italian had been a mystery to everybody around them. Kurt suspected that for Santana it was a way of getting over Amelia. For him…no idea.

All Kurt remembered no was that one they had found themselves in a classroom full of other people. After a boring introduction from the teacher he had split them up into groups to solve an Italian riddle.

Kurt and Santana had to group up with Sasha Alvey, Lilana Norwood and Brook Jernigan.

After the lesson had ended the five of them had spontaneously decided to get coffee together. Their tradition had been born.

That's why Blaine would never understand. He hadn't spent 6 hours in a coffee shop with 4 other girls studying, only to fall through the exam.

"It's good to know that the course hadn't been for nothing" he joked and this time Sasha laughed.

"I know right" beamed Brooke.

"Anyway" the It-Girl said. "That's not all I've got to tell you."

She made a dramatic break, to make sure her audience was hanging at her lips.

Apparently she was satisfied because she announced "Luke and I are planning to get a baby."

Kurt stared at Brooke. He wanted to say that he was happy for them but he could not.

For years now he had wanted a child but Blaine had said no. He hadn't even given a reason, only no. So to say that Babies were a sore spot was not enough.

Apparently he wasn't looking as happy as he had thought because Brooke asked "Aren't you happy for me?"

Thrown out of his stare he hurried to say "No, of course I am happy for you." With a sigh he added "It's just that I want a child so badly but Blaine says no."

"Oh why not?" asked Sasha.

"I don't know. He'd never told me."

"Just talk to him again" said Brooke with a shrug. "Tell him you won't have sex with him again until he agrees. That's how I did it."

"Brooke!"

"Brooke held up her hands in surrender.

"All I am saying is he has to tell you why he does not want a child. He owns you that."

"I hate to admit it but Brooke is right" said Santana.

"Thanks" said Brooke with a smile.

"Tell you what" the rich girl said. "You asked him as soon as possible and then we all decide how to convince him."

"That's a good idea" said Sasha. Brooke held up her hand for a high five.

"I guess…" said Kurt reluctantly. He looked up and saw all of his friends smiling at him. Even Santana.

"So now that's settled can we all go back to discuss what a great mother I am going to be?" Brooke said but Kurt did not really hear her.

Maybe coming here today hadn't been such a good idea, Kurt thought for the first time in 2 years.

* * *

**Sorry for the delay but this is my final year of school and apprenticeship and I have even lesser time writting this story than I had writting Slushies, Dumpsters and True Love.**

**But I promise you I do what I can.**


End file.
